New Christmas
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Nouvelles habitudes... ! One Shot


Auteur : Mary Fieve  
Rate : K  
Résume : Les choses changent...même à Noël  
Note : Fic écrite pour le concours Noël/Nouvel An 2011 sur le forum xfilesmemories !

**New Christmas**

Un pinceau qui se couvrait de poudre…Un reflet dans le miroir qui imitait à la perfection les mouvements de celle qui se tenait devant…Un pinceau qui se posait sur une peau de porcelaine…Un regard qui se fixait lui-même…Un pinceau qui redessinait les contours d'un visage…Des lèvres entrouvertes par la concentration…Une encre noir qui habillait des cils fins…Un crayon qui retraçait et soulignait des yeux…Un rouge à lèvre couleur crème qui clôturait ce rituel…Elle s'observa dans le miroir quelques instants avant de se détourner pour sortir de la salle de bain.

Un appartement plongea dans le noir…une porte claqua…des clefs tournèrent dans une serrure…le bruit de talons résonna dans un couloir tranquille…Au rez-de-chaussée la porte vitrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit pour laisser passer cette jeune femme vêtue de noir, une écharpe en soie la protégeant de l'assaut du froid sur sa gorge…Elle s'engouffra dans un taxi sous la chute calme et silencieuse de la neige…le taxi démarra…

Les lumières de la ville défilaient sous ses yeux…elle avait le regard lointain, absent, froid…elle était adossée à la banquette, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le front posé sur la vitre glacée…Le chauffeur lança quelques regards dans le rétroviseur, la détaillant d'une observation lointaine, respectueuse…Le paysage urbain se changea en une banlieue plus paisible, enneigée… puis une maison…la voiture s'immobilisa et elle vit apparaitre sa mère sur le perron avant même qu'elle ne détache sa ceinture…La famille était au complet cette année…enfin…pas tout à fait…elle se mordit la lèvre, inspira profondément…et sortit de la voiture…

"_I don't know where to find you__  
__I don't know how to reach you__  
__I hear your voice in the wind__  
__I feel you under my skin_

_Within my heart and my soul__  
__I wait for you__  
__Adagio"_

L'appartement laissé vide il y a quelques minutes vit son silence perturbé par le déverrouillage de la porte…Il entra, posant un sac en papier kraft sur la table…Les fenêtres laissèrent échapper la lueur d'un feu que l'on ravivait…les rideaux d'une chambre furent tirés…Des clémentines et des chocolats furent disposés dans un plat sur une table basse…un paquet fut déposé sur le tablier de la cheminée, et une cafetière fut mise en route…l'attente allait commencer…

Elle était assise dans le salon, bercée par l'effervescence de sa famille…observant sa mère heureuse d'avoir tout ses enfants avec elle, son frère ainé affichait sans aucune difficulté son côté tendre face à ce bambin blond qu'il tenait contre lui, et Charlie…Elle sourit…Charlie, présent pour sa mère…présent pour elle aussi…comprenant qu'elle aurait voulu être ailleurs…connaissant parfaitement ce secret qu'elle garderait précieusement encore quelques temps…Son regard paisible se posa sur l'horloge qui indiquait déjà minuit…Elle se mordit la lèvre, se leva et prévint de son départ, le temps que le taxi arrive pour l'emmener…Un sourire mystérieux éclaira son visage, faible, discret, mais empreint d'émotions qui semblaient l'habiter depuis peu…Charlie sourit, il la prit contre lui puis l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture…Elle s'installa à l'arrière, ferma la porte et baissa la vitre…son frère déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue fraiche…Le taxi l'emmena…

_"All of these nights without you__  
__All of my dreams surround you__  
__I see and I touch your face__  
__I fall into your embrace__  
__When the time is right I know__  
__You'll be in my arms__  
__Adagio"__  
_

Le taxi passa devant l'église qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter…Ses doigts vinrent caresser la croix au creux de son cou…Pour la première fois cette année elle n'irait pas à la messe de minuit…Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le cocon familial c'était la seule messe qu'elle s'était évertuée à ne jamais manquer…cette année ferait exception…Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir les étoiles artificielles que les décorations faisaient naitre par millier… La voiture s'immobilisa face à son immeuble, elle sortit et prit le temps de vérifier que ses fenêtres étaient bien illuminées…Elle sourit…Il était là…

_"I close my eyes and I find a way__  
__No need for me to pray__  
__I've walked so far__  
__I've fought so hard__  
__Nothing more to explain__  
__I know all that remains__  
__Is a piano that plays"_

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir…une porte s'ouvrit, laissant filer une trainée de lumière dans l'obscurité de l'immeuble…Elle accrocha son regard, posa une main sur son torse avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un chaste baiser puis elle entra sans un mot…La porte se referma…un manteau fut accroché dans une armoire…une main fut glissée autour de la taille de la jeune femme et un sourire fut échangé après qu'il l'ait embrassée sur la nuque…

_"If you know where to find me__  
__Il you know how to reach me__  
__Before this light fades away__  
__Before I run out of faith__  
__Be the only man to say__  
__That you'll hear my heart__  
__That you'll give your life__  
__Forever you'll stay"_

En cette nuit glaciale de Noël un couple s'installa au creux d'un canapé, face à une cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce de son feu…La jeune femme était allongée, la tête posée sur les cuisses de son amant qui avait posé sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne…Au cœur de la nuit, personne n'avait encore remarqué que le corps fin de la jeune femme commençait doucement à prendre une courbe maternelle…abritant un secret bien gardé que le couple avait décidé de partager en toute intimité, signant la naissance de nouvelles traditions de Noël…

_"Don't let this light fade away__  
__Don't let me run out of faith__  
__Be the only man to say__  
__That you believe, make me believe__  
__You won't let go__  
__Adagio"_


End file.
